The invention relates to a sound absorbent panel particularly for cassette or sandwich elements.
In the construction of sheds, building sections or walls, increasing use is made of prefabricated cassette or sandwich elements which, for example, may consist of steel plate, wood or plastic. Thermally insulating and sound absorbent materials such as glass or mineral wool and barite usually in the shape of sound absorbent panels made of these materials, such as for instance mineral fiber panels, are located in the interior of these constructions. Despite the high density of these sound absorbent panels, the cassette or sandwich elements constructed with these, will generally reach a rated sound transmission loss of only 40 dB-45 dB.
The invention is now based upon the task of increasing the rated sound transmission loss of known cassette or sandwich elements.